


To Have and To Hold

by will_conqueror1



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_conqueror1/pseuds/will_conqueror1
Summary: It’s Buffy and Giles’ two year wedding anniversary, and things are going to get a whole lot more hectic in the Giles household.





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer of Giles 2019

“Andrew, could you come here please?” Giles called out his open office door. Ten seconds later he was graced with the presence of his assistant. 

“Yes, Mr. Giles?”

“Are the arrangements for this evening in order?” He asked, standing up to pull a couple of books from his shelves .

“They are… just as they have been every day for the last week that you’ve asked.” He barbed. 

Giles had the presence of mind to look sheepish. “I realize I’ve been rather unbearable as of late. I promise, everything will be better after tonight.”

It was his and Buffy’s two year anniversary, of sorts. They’d been married for two years, but they’d only been an actual couple for nine months. In that time they’d fallen head over heels for each other. 

“I understand, Mr. Giles, but everything will turn out fine. All the plans are in place, and Buffy loves you. And if anything goes wrong, please feel free to come in tomorrow morning and fire me. That’s how confident I am that everything will be perfect.”

Giles looked at Andrew, the young man really did deserve a promotion, or a raise. He was apt at his job, a little too apt perhaps, which made Giles not want to lose him as an assistant. “Of course. Thank you, Andrew. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off, I’m planning on leaving shortly anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Andrew asked. 

“Positive. You’ve done excellent work helping me plan this evening.” Which was true, it had been Andrew that had ordered the flowers, set the table, found out Buffy’s favorite dog breed, and found the puppy. 

“Thank you. Have a good night, Mr. Giles.”

“You as well, Andrew.” He said, watching as the young man left his office. He placed the books on his desk so he could take a gander at them in the morning, then looked at his watch. It was a little earlier than he planned to leave, but he was too distracted to get any work done. With one last sigh he shut off his desk lamp and locked up his office for the night. 

* * *

Buffy’s hands squeezed the wheel, nearly breaking it in her considerable grip. She was supposed to be home by five for hers and Giles’ anniversary dinner, but she was stuck in traffic. Her husband would never live it down, sending her away the night before their anniversary for a bogus demon sighting. She’d even asked to send one of the more junior Slayers, but he just gave his patented glare and she’d thrown up her hands in exasperation, but agreed. 

She didn’t want to tell him the real reason she didn’t want to go into the field right now, not yet at least. 

She just hoped he was happy about it as she was.

Giles arrived home to cursing in the direction of his bedroom. “That doesn’t sound good.” He said before hurrying to the bedroom to see his father in law on his hands and knees with spot cleaner and a rag, a small puppy sat in the corner looking guilty. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. The puppy let out a happy little bark and bounded over to him, He smiled and scooped up his furry friend.

Hank’s head whipped around and found his son in law in the doorway looking amused. “It’s been a couple decades since I’ve had to deal with a puppy, not since Buffy was a child actually.”

“House training is all part of the process. Thank you for picking him up for me.”

“Of course, anything to make my little girl happy, I know she’s going to love him.” He said, standing up. He walked over and scratched the little husky’s ears. “Plus, he is a cute little guy. Not exactly what I had in mind for a grandchild, but at least he won’t talk back.”

Giles chuckled and set the puppy back on the floor. He looked at his watch, he still had about four hours until Buffy was due to be home, he really wasn’t sure what to do with himself with all that time.

* * *

She pulled out her cell and called her father. It had taken some time after he moved, but they eventually they become closer than they’d been since she was a kid. True to his word, he moved to London and he was completely devoted and doting on his daughters. 

He answered on the second ring. “Hello?”

“I can’t believe he sent me out of town the day before our anniversary, are all men this stupid?” She asked frustrated. 

“Good day to you too, Buffy.” He said, sounding slightly amused. 

“No, it’s not a good day, I’m stuck in traffic, I’m probably going to be late meeting Giles, and I’m having to stop every three exits to pee. This is the opposite of a good day.” She vented. “I just want to get home and strangle my husband.”

Hank Summers nearly choked when she talked about how often she was stopping. He’d had his suspicions, but her statement pretty much confirmed them. He was going to be a grandfather. 

The line was quiet for a moment before he realized he was supposed to be the one talking. “Everything will be fine, Buffy. Get there when you can, I’m sure Rupert will understand if you’re a bit late.”

“Are you taking his side?” She asked hysterically.

“No, I’m not taking his side, Sweetheart. I just want you to drive safely and get home, I’m sure he had a reason for what he did.”

“Am I being crazy?”

“No more than usual.” He assured her. 

She wanted to object but she knew he was right. “Maybe you’re right. I’ll call you tomorrow when I’m feeling less bitchy.”

He smiled. “Have a good night, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Dad.” She said before hanging up. 

* * *

He looked at his watch again. 5:30. Buffy would be home any minute. The candles were lit, the puppy was napping in his crate, dinner was on the table, and he was dressed in Buffy’s favorite of his shirts. He heard the door unlock and he stood up and walked to the front door to greet his wife. 

“Buffy.” He said, breathlessly as he watched her walk in the door. He was always taken by her beauty. 

She glared up at him. “I wouldn’t be late if you hadn’t sent me away in the first place.” She said grumpily.

“I-I’m sorry, Buffy. Really, it was unavoidable.” This wasn’t exactly going to plan. 

She sighed. “I’m sorry, I’ve been stuck in traffic, it put me in a bit of a mood.”

“I understand.” He assured her. “Shall we get started?” He asked, holding his hand out for hers. 

She smiled softly and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dining room. “Ooh, this is romantic.” She said, upon seeing the dinner he’d obviously gone through a lot of effort in preparing. 

“I’m glad you approve. One of the reasons I needed you out of the house, it was all supposed to be a surprise, Andrew came by late last night to help me set up.” He said. He dished them each a plate and took the seat across from her. “Chicken Parmigiana. You always order it when we get Italian.”

“It looks delicious, Giles, really. It always amazes me that you’re such an amazing cook.”

“It’s nothing special, but I was single for most of my adult life, I had to learn how to cook if I wanted to eat.”

“Still, I can still barely cook, Dawn wouldn’t even touch anything I made when we still lived together. It was like instead of Bon Appetit it was No appetite anytime she smelled my food.”

He chuckled. “It’s always something we can do together. Perhaps we could take some classes.”

“Yes, in our abundance of free time.” She pointed out.

“Fair point. We’ll make the time.” He stood up again and grabbed a bottle of wine.

“None for me tonight.” She said, placing her hand over her glass. “Buffy and alcohol are total unmixy things.”

He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He’d have agreed when she was younger, but he hadn’t known her to turn away the occasional glass of wine now. 

He set the bottle aside, not wanting one if she wasn’t also partaking. He took a seat and placed his napkin over his lap. He held up his water glass. “To many more years together.” He toasted.

Buffy smiled and tapped her glass against his. “‘Til death do us part, and all our adventures still to come.” 

* * *

Dinner was passed making small talk, talking about their last 24 hours apart. She attempted to clean up but he stopped her with a hand on top of hers. 

“Dishes can wait.” He said softly. “I-I have something for you. I’ll be right back… Close your eyes.” 

He watched to make sure she did as he asked before making his way out of the room to go get her anniversary present. He opened the kennel and picked up the now yawning puppy. He put on his collar and carried him out to the dining room. 

“Hold your arms out.” He instructed, then placed the ball of fur in her arms as she did as he instructed. 

She opened her eyes and squealed. “Oh my god, Giles, you got us a puppy?” She’d been asking for one for months. He kept coming up with excuses. Their place was too small for a dog. They worked too much. Their relationship was still too new. He seemed to find every excuse, she was starting to think he just didn’t like dogs. 

He smiled. “He doesn’t have a name though, so I had to put something else on his collar.” He said, watching as she checked his collar.

Attached to a string was a diamond ring. She gasped. “Giles it’s beautiful.” 

He untied the ring and knelt in front of her. “We didn’t exactly go about things the conventional way. I don’t want the only memory of our wedding to be the sham we put on for your father. As much as I love you, I want to have a memory of both of us, standing in front of all our friends and be able to announce with complete honesty that we want to spend the rest of our lives as man and wife.” He took her hand in his while her other one held the puppy. “Will you marry me… again?”

She nodded, unable to respond with words. She let him place yet another ring on her finger and she hugged him tightly, their puppy squeezed between them. 

“I got something for you too.” She said after a few minutes. “Wait here, and close your eyes.” She told him, she cuddled her puppy to her chest and kissed his head. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” She whispered to the puppy. “You’re gonna be a big brother.” 

When she got to their room she pulled a wrapped box out of her dresser and brought it out to Giles. She placed the package in his hands. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

He stared at the box curiously before giving it a shake. It didn’t make any noise. 

She laughed. “Oh, just open it, Giles, it’s not going to explode.”

He smiled wryly. “You never know in our line of work.”

“And exactly what would shaking an explosive device accomplish?”

He ignored her comment and opened the box. He was confused for a moment, or he just couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He pulled a small baby romper out of the box, staring at it in disbelief. On it read: “Bookworm in Training.” The OOs in bookworm were shaped like spectacles. 

“I… We…” He looked at her again, then back at the clothes. “You’re pregnant?” He asked, still in shock.

“About three months.” She confirmed, placing the puppy on the floor. “I know we didn’t really talk about it much, most of the conversations we had were my dad asking when we’re giving him grandchildren. Are… are you happy?”

“Oh, Buffy…” He said, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around, causing the puppy to bark excitedly at his feet. “Of course I’m happy. I love you.”

“I love you more.” She said, pulling away, just enough to look into his eyes. “You know we’re going to have to housetrain Balto here before the baby gets here. I’m not going to be doing double doodie duty.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re naming our dog Balto?”

“I mean, didn’t Balto save Timmy from the well. I save people, it fits.”

“My love, that was Lassie, Balto was the sled dog.”

“Oh… right. I knew that. It still fits, Balto saved all those people.” She pointed out. 

He laughed, loving every quirk that made up Buffy Anne Giles. “I stand corrected, Balto is a fine name for our canine friend. And you don’t need to worry about a thing, he’ll be the most well behaved dog you’ve ever met by the time we bring young Rupert or Buffy home.”

“You want our child to get beat up in the cafeteria?” She asked incredulously. 

He laughed. “I’ll have you know Rupert is an exceptionally strong name.” 

She didn’t budge.

“Alright, well we still have time to figure out a name.” He pulled her closer. “I love you, Buffy. I’m glad you’re my wife.”

She hugged him back. “And I’m glad you’re my husband.”

“To have and to hold.” He said softly, pulling her hips against his. 

She was about to respond when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. “I think the holding will have to wait until later, Balto just piddled on the carpet.” She said with an amused glint in her eyes. 

“Give me just a few minutes.” He said apologetically. 

“I’ll be here. We have the rest of our lives.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please take a moment to leave a comment.


End file.
